Comfort
by RadikinSkywalker
Summary: Based off from another OTP prompt post on Tumblr. Bonnie isn't usually the type who shows emotions, but when he wakes up from a nightmare one night, he goes to Freddy's place to seek for his comfort.


**AN: Based off from this OTP prompt post on Tumblr:**

 **Imagine that Person A isn't normally the emotional type. One night, however, they show up at Person B's place, eyes red from crying. Turns out they had a vivid nightmare about Person B dying, and they wanted to make sure their friend/crush/datefriend/whatever was okay. Person B is touched by this rare display of emotion from A, and they let A stay with them for the night.**

 **Pairing: Fronnie (Freddy/Bonnie)**

 **Person A - Bonnie**

 **Person B - Freddy**

 **Roles may/will be switched in these kind of situation. Anthros again because I don't like humanization.**

* * *

Bonnie knocked at Freddy's door of his house frantically, nearly slamming it in hopes of the bear responding. He wrapped his arms around himself, whimpering and shivering as he looked around, feeling anxious as he stood in the dark outside of the bear's house, the cold wind brushing past his body. He glanced back at the door, knocking at it again frantically a few more times before ceasing again. His ears twitched as he heard footsteps shuffling towards the door, hearing the lock click as Freddy opened the door. "Bonnie? What are you doing out here late at night?" He asked, blinking a few times as he noticed the rabbit's eyes red as if he had been crying too much, veins slightly visible in his eyeballs.

The bear's eyes widened as he quickly brought Bonnie inside his home, closing the door before settling down the couch. "Bonnie, what's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked, worried look in his eyes. It was unusual for the rabbit to show this much emotion, normally he isn't the type who shows it either. Whatever happened caused Bonnie to break down into tears and looking panicked. Freddy blinked a few more times, suddenly realizing what had happened. "O-Oh... Bonnie..." He murmured, his eyes softening as he brought the rabbit gently in his arms, hugging him close. "It's okay, Bon... It was just a nightmare..." He whispered soothingly, beginning to rub his back to calm him down.

Bonnie sniffled and whimpered, clutching onto Freddy for dear life as he was brought into his arms, burying his face into his chest as he broke down into tears again, sobbing against his chest. "I-I-It's not j-just a n-nightmare...!" He choked out, shivering in his arms as he shifted closer to him, hiccuping and sniffling softly. "I-It's n-not just a n-nightmare..." He repeated, whimpering.

Freddy frowned and flattened his ears slightly as he continued to rub his back softly and soothingly. "Shhh... Easy there Bonnie, easy... Do you want to talk about it?" He asked in a calm and gentle tone, bringing him slightly closer.

The rabbit hiccuped softly, lifting his head to look up at Freddy, his eyes stinging from tears. "Y-You... You d-died..." He answered, tightening his grip around him as he continued to hold onto him. "I-I can't l-lose you... I don't want to lose you!" He cried out, sobbing harder as he hid his face into his chest again, coughing and hiccuping.

The bear frowned and flattened his ears more, moving his hand to pet his long ears back. "Shh... You won't lose me, baby..." He whispered, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. "Here, let me carry you to my room. I'll let you stay for the night." He murmured, scooping the rabbit into his arms before standing from the couch. He blinked, looking down at him, seeing him curl up in his arms before he carried him to his bedroom. "It's okay, Bon... I'm right here, you're safe with me..." He whispered, gently settling him down on the bed before climbing to lay beside him, bringing him in his arms.

Bonnie immediately snuggled up to Freddy as he brought him close, hugging him in arms. "D-Don't go p-please... Don't leave me, please!" He whimpered, looking up at him with red, panicked eyes.

Freddy brought a hand up to the rabbit's cheek, caressing it gently before kissing his forehead again. "Shh... I'm not going anywhere, baby..." He whispered, smiling at him as the rabbit leaned into the touch before nuzzling his palm. "It's okay... It will be alright..." He whispered again, beginning to hum a gentle tune softly as he curled around his small form, moving his hand to pet back his ears again, keeping him secured and warm. He smiled a bit more as Bonnie slowly calmed down, relaxing in his arms. "There we go, Bon... It's gonna be okay... I'm not leaving you..." He assured him a soft, gentle tone.

The rabbit sniffled and whined softly, nuzzling his chest frantically before letting out a tired yawn. "I-I don't want to go back... I'd rather stay here with you..." He murmured, shifting closer to him as he curled up more, his ears twitching as he heard the bear chuckling softly. "I can help you pack your things if you want to move in here with me." He suggested, nuzzling his cheek softly.

He blinked a few times, looking up at him. "I... I'd love that." He murmured, smiling a bit at him as he let out a tired yawn again, snuggling close to Freddy's body for warmth, his eyelids drooping as he was still exhausted from the lack of sleep. He emitted a faint, tired purr as he hugged the bear tightly like a plushie.

The bear blinked and chuckled softly, continuing to hum the tune softly. "Get some sleep, Bon... If you ever wake up from another nightmare, I'm here for you." He whispered as he continued to pet his ears back. He smiled gently, watching the rabbit's eyes falling closed as he drifted off to sleep, nuzzling his forehead gently. "Sleep well, baby..." He whispered, continuing to pet his ears back softly before drifting off to sleep soon after.


End file.
